


Excuse me, what now?

by shadowolfhunter



Series: The Grimm Diaries [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Weird Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas Burkhardt is not the only Grimm, there's Trubel, and then there's Tyger. She's young, she's pretty, she's a complete asshole and surely Nick cannot really be jealous of her.</p><p>When Sean looks at her like she's the best thing since sliced bread, that's a whole other situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me, what now?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this started out sorta angsty, but quickly found it's way to comedy... They are too adorably goofy to angst too much... and Tyger is ruthless...

Nick stares down at the partially naked form of his Captain. He has no idea at what point Sean Renard had come to mean something more than boss/Wesen/Bastard Prince/maybe ally/delete as appropriate. Complicated didn’t begin to describe it.

Now he’s here in a hut in the woods, somewhere far off the beaten track. He’s a mess, almost as much of a one he was after the zombie snot/bar fight incident.

And Captain Sean Renard is out cold on the bed in front of him, and Nick is about to help their weird and unlikely savior stitch and field dress the Captain’s wounds. The ones he got saving Nick’s ass from hell itself.

And Nick is just sitting there taking a long, not very pleasant or comfortable look at himself.

The bar fight, was he really about to turn himself in because he killed a human, rather than a Wesen? Sean is Wesen himself. When Nick adds up all the times the Prince has taken risks to save Nick from disaster, including trying to save Juliette from Adalind’s curse, the purification potion, coming round lying on the floor of the spice shop, seeing the concerned faces around him, seeing the look in Sean’s eyes, something between hurt and resignation swiftly masked by concern, and realizing now, when so much water has passed under the bridge and Renard has once again taken a huge risk for him…

“His arm won’t stitch itself by you just staring at it.”

Nick flinches, and reaches out to take Sean’s hand. “that okay,” he gets his other hand under the Captain’s elbow and supports the arm, with the three big slashes through the forearm.

She nods. “Yeah. Best do this while he’s still out. I haven’t got much in the way of painkillers, and this is gonna hurt like a sunuvabitch.”

Nick doesn’t take offense at her tone. Ever since Tyger Watts turned up three weeks ago he’s felt as though he’s on the back foot. She’s tough, like Trubel, and she’s something completely different than either of them. Half-Fuchsbau, half-Grimm; and Nick still blushes when he thinks about his joke about frightening herself in the mirror the first time she woges.

Tyger woges on the spot, and isn’t that kinda weird and creepy, her answering cackle says that she’s delighted with the effect she’s had on him.

For some very odd reason, Tyger attaches herself to the Captain like a leach. Nick can’t really figure it, but when he sees her in action, sees the respect and something that looks oddly like affection that Sean Renard gives back, he’s left feeling very out of sorts.

It takes a vicious Geier-like creature slicing Sean Renard’s arm open for Nick to face up to his feelings.

Jealousy. Lots and lots of green-eyed jealousy.

Nicholas Burkhardt is jealous of Tyger Watts because the younger Grimm has come between his Captain and himself.

Nick is officially a jealous ass.

It doesn’t help that Tyger is young, beautiful, possibly a buck-five dripping wet, and he’s seen her take down Wesen three or four times her size with moves straight out of the Avengers’ Black Widow; and she makes Sean laugh, startled, amazed, deep-down delighted laughter.

Like when she kicked the door in on that last takedown, looked up at him and said, “You brain, me brawn… figure it out!” She’s five foot nothing to Sean’s powerfully built 6’4”, the situation is up-shit-creek-sans-paddle, another one of Sean’s apparently endless supply of nasty, demented, Euro-Trash cousins is on the loose, and she still has time for the wisecrack that brings a huge grin to Sean’s face, makes those green eyes light up with something that could be described as love, and he’s following her into battle…

And Nick is still a jealous ass.

Now Sean’s been hurt protecting Nick, and Tyger is casually stitching Sean’s wounds, like sewing up an old quilt, and all Nick can do is sit there and hold Sean’s arm steady, and try not to think about blood, and the way Sean’s legs just buckled as though he couldn’t take another step, and somehow between them they managed to get him on the sparse bed, barely long enough for him, and…

“He loves you, y’know.”

Nick glances at her, Tyger’s concentrated on stitching, she’s nearly done.

“What do you mean?” Nick is embarrassed that he comes off sounding so grumpy.

“Sean is in love with you. Him and me… that’s all in your head.”

Nick eyes her suspiciously. “Why would you say that?”

Tyger grins. “Because it’s true, and because I love him and I want him to be happy, and there’s stuff you don’t know between us. And Sean Renard is my big brother when I need him.”

“Adalind?!”

“Really?” Tyger’s skeptical smirk would normally annoy the hell out of Nick.

“Kelly.”

She finishes her stitches, and starts to dress Sean’s arm and wrap it carefully. “I grant you, the two of you have taken the stupidest, most tortuous route through romance that I’ve ever seen, and both of you sleeping with the same woman and conceiving children with her is pretty damn fucked up, but it should be clear to you now that Martin and Adalind are suited. He can deal with her tricks, and she can’t phase him.”

“With all your years of experience…”

“I’m 27, I know a thing or two.”

“23.” Sean’s voice is a little hoarse from strain, but he’s awake.

Tyger hunches a shoulder, “we met when I was 17… ten years ago.”

Sean eases on to his back, moving his now-bandaged arm very carefully, “you were 13, and a very harmful little armful if I remember correctly.”

Tyger grins, a quick flash of small neat white teeth and sharp little canines, and Nick’s eye is drawn to the faint curved scar just above Sean’s left wrist. He’s pretty sure where Sean got that scar, wonders if he’s ever going to hear the story behind it, and his jealous little Grimm soul is still rather pissed that there is deep affection between the tall Captain and his impish little side-kick.

Sean actually looks a bit sheepish when he notices where Nick is looking, but he laughs. Then winces as the movement jolts his sore arm. “So when are we headed back?” he says.

Tyger moves to look out the window. “Storm coming, a big one by the looks of it, we have food, fuel for the fire and a comfortable bed. Outside is nasty, large Wesen with teeth and claws. I vote we stay here. Trubel can deal with it just fine.”

It’s true the bed is quite wide, makes up for the lack of length, though the degree of mental gymnastics that Nick is currently somersaulting through as he tries to get his head around sharing a bed with Sean… and Tyger.

She’s giving him the side-eye. Then she throws up her hands, and stamps off muttering something about food and stupid Grimms (conveniently forgetting she’s half a one herself), and Captains who are apparently too cowardly for their own romantic good.

Nick rolls his eyes, and turns back towards the bed and Sean is just sitting there, there’s a nervous question in his eyes, and it’s just so tenderly hopeful, and Nick can’t resist. He sheds his clothes, laying them over the ottoman that’s at the end of the bed, helps Sean out of his pants, gathers up the quilt from the end of the bed, and slips into bed next to Sean pulling the quilt over both of them.

It’s awkward at first, Sean is down an arm, he’s bruised and battered, more so than Nick, though Nick’s got more than a few contusions of his own, and Tyger is apparently cooking for the three of them in the kitchen.

They are cuddled up to each other, for warmth, when Tyger reappears with three bowls of something, three glasses of water, a full bottle of water, and some pills in a blister pack that she pushes into Sean’s hand, “Not so much on the painkillers, but you sure as hell need antibiotics, doubt that arse knows what a nailbrush is for.”

She hands the tray to Nick, toes out of her boots, shimmies out of her cargo pants, which hit the floor with a surprisingly loud thud, both men stare at her, “grenade” she looks so matter of fact, and this is just so many levels of wrong that Sean and Nick are speechless about it, pulls her shirt and tee shirt over her head, revealing a lacy push up bra, and a shockingly scanty pair of Brazilian lace knickers in a very striking shade of teal, lifts the quilt, pokes Nick in the side “budge up” and hops into bed with them.

She grabs a bowl and a spoon and tucks in.

Gingerly Nick picks up a bowl, leaving the tray to Sean as he’s the one with only one useable arm. “What is it?” He sniffs the bowl.

“Frappe Mystique ala Portland.” Tyger snaps around spoonfuls of whatever she is shoveling in her mouth.

“it’s like watching PacMan eat.” Nick whispers in Sean’s ear.

Sean snorts, and then winces as it jolts his arm. Tyger elbows Nick in the ribs while still shoveling. Nick pouts a little.

“She’s something of an urchin.” Sean whispers discreetly in Nick’s ear. Tyger elbows Nick again, who yelps, “he said it.”

Tyger smiles meltingly at Sean.

“She loves me.” Nick’s jealousy bone is well and truly tweaked at the naked affection in Sean’s voice.

The Frappe Mystique turns out to be a surprisingly well-executed sort of vegetable chili. Nick gives Sean the side-eye. “Cookery School was not a total waste.” From that somewhat cryptic utterance, Nick deduces that Tyger Watts’ presence in Sean’s life is a great deal more involved than anyone knew. It also explains Tyger’s alarming ability with knives, though it fails to supply an adequate answer to the hand-grenade question.

Sean is clearly faltering, he needs rest, Nick removes the tray, Tyger slips out of bed, deposits the tray and slips back beneath the quilt. Nick turns to Sean and helps him get comfortable, he can feel Tyger’s small body curled against his, Sean’s weight resting against his other side, he’s warm and comfortable and weirdly he could get used to all of it.

He slips an arm around Sean, who’s drifting, leaning into Nick, and Nick allows himself to relax.

Time enough to worry tomorrow.


End file.
